


Prom Night

by Jessielushesu



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessielushesu/pseuds/Jessielushesu
Summary: It’s prom night for the clique six and friends. See what happens through a certain geniuses’s eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago, and just found it while looking through my drafts. I decided to post it since I thought it was cute. It’s unabated, so beware mistakes. Tell me if you see any major mistakes, and I’ll fix them.  
> Also sorry for crappy summary.

I try on the same green bow-tie for the third time. I can’t decide on it or the red one. It’s senior prom after all, and you only get one chance at it. I decide on the green one, and then I fix my hair as I wait. 

We all pitched in to get a limo. I am just glad they’re getting me last. Don’t get me wrong I love my friends, but being one of the only single ones is no fun, 

Maya turned 18 last month. That’s when she and Josh officially become a thing, Smackle and I broke up sophomore year when we decided it was easier to compete in school when you're not together. She and Zay started dating junior year. Then when Charlie actually had a successful date with Riley. She (quite literally) fell into his arms, So that leaves Lucas and me as the only single ones in our little group. 

I love seeing all my friends happy, but you just get tired of being single yourself. Maybe it wouldn’t bother me if I didn’t try, but I am registered for more dating apps than most single moms. 

“Farkle”, My mom yells. 

“Coming”, I yell back, looking out the window to see the limo out front. I wonder who they sent up, as I walk downstairs. My moms practically beaming at me, and my father’s giving me that “go get em” look. I sigh as I look over at Lucas. He’s wearing a traditional tux with a blue bow tie. My tux is white with black lining. 

I am just about to grab Lucas and go when my mother holds up her camera. I sigh, but Lucas just smirks.

“Come on you two. I need cute pictures for the scrapbook.”, My mom says looking up from behind the camera. I’ve told her a hundred times that Lucas and I aren’t dating, but she still thinks so. And Lucas always has a good time making her believe she’s right. He smiles as he wraps an arm around my waist. I smile at the camera. 

She makes us do a couple more poses. All of them, of course, being friendly. My dad finally tells her she has enough pictures. I hug them both and grab Lucas’s hand and dragging him out before she tries to make us stay. 

When we get into the limo Maya is practically in Josh’s lap, but no one else seems to notice or care. Smackle is telling Zay their plans for the night, and Riley’s admiring her corsage while Charlie admires her. I squeeze in between Zay and Charlie, so Lucas has to sit next to Maya and Josh. He glares at me playfully. While I stick my tongue out at him. 

I sink in my chair. Proms half way done, and I still haven’t slow danced one. I knew I was going stag, but I thought one smart lady or guy would ask me to dance. I might as well go dance that should get me out of this mood I decide right as the DJ decides to put on yet another slow song. 

Lucas’s is walking through the crowd. He’s only danced with one person, and that was because Missy threw herself at him. At least I am not the only one with no good luck today. At least we can talk during the slow song. 

“Come on”, He says holding out his hands when he gets to the table.  
“What”, I question looking at him.  
“Dance with me”, He says. Well, I did promise myself I would say “yes” to anyone who asked me as long as it wasn’t a creepy old person. And the last time I checked Lucas was not a creepy old person. 

I smile as I stand up, and take his hand. He leads me over to our friends and wraps his arms around my waist. Mine going around his neck. I smile as our eyes meet, and he smirks at me. It’s nice. It’s more friendly than intimate. We catch quite a few stares, as we are the only same-sex pair on the dance floor. 

It’s later in the night, and time to vote for “prom royalty”. Riley and Charlie are the only one’s I really know who made it on the ballot. Missy made it, even though she doesn’t have a date. Most of the time it’s always a cute couple that wins.

But enough brooding. I grab Lucas’s hand and drag him over to the voting table. 

“I am writing in Smackle and Zay, so you vote for Charlie and Riley, okay”, I ask him.  
“What about Maya”, Lucas asks.  
“Josh can’t win, and she wouldn’t want to win it without him”, I tell Lucas.  
“It’s adorable how much you care for them”, Lucas says smirking. 

We walk over to our friends, as Mr. Matthews gets on stage to announce everything.  
“Well both of our winners seem to be from write-in votes”, He says. I smirk. Yes! Smackle and Zay won. I look over at Riley and give her sad smile.  
“And the first prom king is Lucas Friar”, He says. My eyes widen as I turn to look at him. He just has his stupid smirk on his face. He winks and then walks to the stage. Why did he wink? Did he know he was going to win? Why directly at me. 

And then it hit me. Mr. Matthews said our first prom king.  
“Farkle Minkus is our second prom king”, He says. My eyes go wide. All my friends are smiling at me, and everybody’s clapping. I carefully walk up the stairs. Lucas is just standing there with the crown smirking, of course. Marley, last year's queen, puts the crown on my head. 

“Now for the kings’ first dance”, Mr. Matthew says. Lucas grabs my hand and pulls me into the spotlight. I go to ask Lucas why and how did he set this up, but the music starts and he wraps his arms around me. We're dancing like before, but this time we're closer. My heads on his shoulder, and were pressed together. 

As the song ends I go to pull away, but before I do Lucas leans down and kisses me. I melt into the kiss, after a moment. He pulls away first.  
“Well I know what I’ll be doing tonight”, Slips out of my mouth before I can think of anything else to see. Lucas has a look of excitement on his face. 

“I meant I need to delete all my dating apps. I am not that easy, Lucas Friar”, I say blushing slightly as I cross my arms over my chest. And of course, all he does is smirk. Then I realize maybe all this time I didn’t want to smack that smirk off his face, maybe I wanted to kiss it off. And that’s exactly what I do.


End file.
